


You Look Good in My Jacket

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo





	You Look Good in My Jacket

Murasakibara looked on as you sauntered up to the counter to place your small order and his huge demand; he watched the cashier's face go from pleasant friendliness to a countenance of shock as you listed off the items he wanted to order. A small smile found its way onto his face as he watched you continuously push up the sleeves on the jacket you were wearing,  _his_ jacket, and struggle to keep it from bunching up around your hips.

He thought that dating someone generally smaller than him would mean all this stuff he heard about girlfriends stealing their boyfriends' clothes wouldn't happen, but  _boy, was he wrong_. It seemed as though the only thing you wanted from him was his clothes. If he had to guess, he'd say half of his clothes were missing because of you.

You made your way back over to him and the table and sat down in the booth opposite him with a huff.

"What's wrong, Chibichin?"

"This jacket is literally swallowing me up. I couldn't even hand the cashier the money without rolling the sleeves all the way up to my damn bicep."

"Hm, I wonder why." Murasakibara droned, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and raising an eyebrow at you. You puffed out your cheeks and folded your arms across your chest, causing the sleeves flopping in either direction.

"Chibichin."

"Hm?"

" **You look good in my jacket**." Murasakibara mumbled, a small blush stretching from his left cheek to his right cheek.

"It's not your jacket." You answered defiantly.

"Oh, really? Then why..." Murasakibara reached over and tugged at the neck of the jacket, revealing his name printed on the tag. His mom would always write his name on his articles of clothing, even though he tried to convince her that everyone would know that the 3XL could only be his. "Why does it have my name on it?"

"It's the brand." You lied, your tone was hard and your eyes dared him to ask investigate you further.

"I've never heard of that brand."

"Well, it's a European brand that you wouldn't know about."

"What else do they sell, Chibichin?"

"Just jackets."

"A European brand that sells  _just jackets_." The corners of Murasakibara's were tugged up in a small smile of amusement--you just seemed to have all the answers. He slid out of the booth and crossed to your side, pushing you further into the booth and sitting down, curling an arm around your waist and pulling you close to his side.

"You're a good liar, Chibichin."

"I'm not lying, though."

"You know, I don't care if you wear my clothes. I have enough clothes as it is, even though most of them are gone because of you. I think it's cute that you like to wear my stuff. Plus, you look even cuter in it; I could eat you up." Atsushi nuzzled your neck with his nose, causing you to giggle and push him away.

You thought it would piss him off if you took his clothes. You just liked the way they smelled like him and reminded you of him when he wasn't around; the way it enveloped you in it's huge, warm entirety made you feel as if you were in his arms.

"Fine. It's your jacket." You sighed in defeat.

"I know that, Chibichin, I just argued with you forever." Murasakibara drawled. A waitress came and set all of the foods and sweets that you had ordered for you and your black hole of a boyfriend in front of you on a tray.

"Ne, Atsu, how did you really know it was your jacket? How were you so sure?"

"Well, for one," Atsushi muffled through a mouthful of parfait, "it's huge. But what  _really_ gave it away was these thingies." He twirled a finger around the drawstring of the hood. It was darker than the rest of the jacket and didn't look very clean." You touched the other one and immediately pulled your hand away. It was hard and seemed almost  _crunchy._

"What the  _hell_ did you do to these things?"

"I chew 'em." Murasakibara shrugged, popping a pocky stick covered in strawberry parfait into his mouth. You stared at him in both disgust and amazement.

"Do you do that to all of your hoodies?"

"Yup."

"We're going to my house after this and you're going to take back all of your nasty jackets."


End file.
